Virus
by Astereaceae
Summary: Se sabe que los virus pasan de hospedero a hospedero y terminan mutando en nuevas formas mas infectantes, pero también se sabe que para algunos ni siquiera una vacuna es efectiva. A veces es solo es cuestión de formar anticuerpos para defensa propia...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy, esta es mi primer Fanfic, espero que disfruten y hacer un buen trabajo. **

**Vi esta película y me pareció fantástica y me dije a mi mismo que sería la mejor opción para empezar a escribir, ya que tenía ganas de hacer esto desde hace tiempo y este fue mi "pretexto". Espero que lo disfruten, se aceptan comentarios, porras, quejas, abucheos, golpes, lo que sea. Todo sea para mejora de mi escritura o algún comentario que tengan que hacer.**

**Todos los personajes así como los escenarios pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Gracias.**

Había sido un día agotador en el arcade del señor Litwack, las vacaciones de verano estaban por comenzar, lo niños del vecindario se sentían bien por haber terminado otro ciclo escolar más y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que pasando el día en sus casas, jugando con sus amigos, o ¿Por qué no? Yendo al arcade.

Eso no fue pasado por alto y el señor Litwack puso manos a la obra, todo comenzó desde una ampliación de su arcade algunas semanas antes de comenzar el verano, hasta la instalación de nuevos juegos.

Dentro del catálogo de nuevas selecciones en el arcade podemos encontrar juegos con la temática de zombies, acompañando al ya conectado y bien recibido Hero´s Duty aparecieron más juegos de disparos en primera persona, juegos de baile mas interactivos; los cuales involucraban una cámara y los movimientos corporales del jugador, otros títulos de pelea de compañías conocidas o algunas secuelas de los mismos títulos ya vigentes las cuales ya se esperaban.

Era tiempo de cambio en el arcade y no solo fuera, sino también dentro, muy adentro de él. Esto lo habían notado varios de los personajes al tener la oportunidad de echar un vistazo por la pantalla de sus propios juegos. Nuevas caras se sumarían a las que ya había y que día con día rondaban dentro de la estación central de juegos.

Y no era para menos, los rumores empezaron a rondar dentro de la taberna de Tapper; donde los viejos inquilinos del arcade pasaban sus ratos libres. Varios rumores surgieron: Desde que los juegos más antiguos serían desconectados para dar paso a los nuevos, la llegada del alto consejo de los videojuegos para supervisar la nueva ampliación y posibles riesgos, hasta alguien llego a mencionar que algunos de los nuevos juegos que serían instalados pudieran traer problemas por su conexión internet, la cual, dejaría el paso a extraños y a alguna clase de virus.

**Por mi parte esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, a mí me pareció una grata experiencia :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Hola de nuevo, he aquí el segundo capítulo del Fanfic. Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por haber tardado algo en subir el segundo capítulo, la universidad no me ha dejado en paz; sobre todo en la época de finales que estamos pasando, pero gracias a dios todo ha terminado... por ahora. También quiero decir que la introducción fue un poco corta, tratare de que ya no sea así, pero de vez en cuando habrá algunos capítulos cortos. Por último quiero decir gracias a los que les gusto esto y que lo siguen, de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Y sin querer el tiempo había llegado, el señor Litwack estaba ansioso por la reapertura del arcade con su nueva ampliación y sus nuevas adquisiciones. Como era de esperarse los niños estaban listos para probar lo más nuevo y gastar sus mesadas para tener un momento de diversión y poder jugar con sus personajes favoritos.

La jornada comenzó bien, y podrán imaginarse como los pequeños estaban fascinados con los nuevos juegos. Desde fuera del arcade se podía ver a varios niños y niñas haciendo fila así como depositando sus monedas en los juegos; ya fuera solo para jugar una partida o por lo menos apartar una para cuando los demás terminaran.

Y la nueva sección del lugar no era la excepción. Ganar un lugar para probar las nuevas conexiones a internet de los videojuegos, tener la oportunidad para interactuar con algunos de los avatares que seguían sus pasos mediante cámaras en alguno de los juegos o dar una orden con el solo movimiento de un brazo, apuntar alguna de las armas hacia la pantalla en los juegos de zombies para aniquilar a alguna de estas criaturas.

Eso y más era lo que veía el señor Litwack desde que abrió la puerta a primeras horas de la tarde. Pero también le llamo la atención que, aunque muchos de los nuevos eran la sensación, los clásicos; los que habían estado desde hace años y otros no tanto, seguían siendo populares, tales como: Pac-man, Repara Félix Jr, Sugar Rush, Street Fighter y algunos títulos más.

Todo iba muy bien por fuera en el arcade, pero dentro, solo se esperaba a que la jornada terminara para poder tomar unos tragos en la taberna de Tapper y tal vez, conversar con alguno de los recién llegados, y ¿Por qué no?, conocer la nueva estación de la que muchos estaban hablando desde hacía tiempo.

Llegada la hora de cerrar y no habiendo algún humano cerca, como ya era de costumbre, la pequeña avatar del juego de baile anuncio a los demás que todo había terminado por hoy. Eso fue para muchos como música en sus oídos.

La estación estuvo llena casi en ese mismo instante. Los habitantes del arcade deambulaban y saludaban a sus amigos cuando pasaban cerca, el tema de conversación de muchos era el día tan ajetreado que por fin había terminado.

Pero Ralph se había adelantado un poco ya y ya se encontraba llegando a la taberna de Tapper para esperar a sus amigos.

"Que tal Ralph" saluda Tapper mientras limpiaba un tarro.

"Que tal Tapper" Saluda Ralph mientras se acerca a la barra y se sienta.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Fatal, ni siquiera puedo recordar las veces que me tiraron del techo el día de hoy"

"Vaya, al parecer todos tuvimos un día así, ¿Qué te parece si te sirvo lo de siempre?, la casa invita "

"Por supuesto. Por cierto, parece que hoy tienes más clientes que de costumbre ¿No es así? ¿Alguna cara nueva? " Pregunta interesado.

"Ya ves Ralph. Como tú dijiste este día ha sido agotador, aunque es el primer día. He visto algunas nuevas caras por el lugar, aunado a eso que ahora con el nuevo puerto a internet, nuevos visitantes pueden ir y venir a como les plazca, o espera tengo que servir otra ronda" dijo mientras le terminaba de servir su bebida y se alejaba a cumplir con su deber.

"Claro, no te preocupes" Contesto Ralph.

Pero el día no había terminado, Ralph lo sabía y sobretodo lo resentía, pero aun dentro de él algo lo mantenía animado. Había prometido a Vanellope que visitarían la nueva zona y echar un vistazo a la nueva estación, eso sería un respiro por el día que habían tenido.

Una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Ralph, saliste rápido del juego" lo saludo animado Félix.

"Que tal soldado" se presento Tamora con un saludo militar y agrego "¿Por qué la cara larga?, pareciera que hubieras peleado con un Cy-bug".

Después de lo del incidente con Turbo, Ralph estaba muy agradecido de cómo había seguido su curso las cosas. Tenía una nueva amiga y su mejor amigo y compañero de 30 años de trabajo ahora era feliz con su esposa. Dentro de él ver a esos dos tortolos le causaba felicidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, para nada, estoy perfectamente" contesto y ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Y, ¿Qué te parece Ralph?" pregunta Félix mientras hace una seña a Tapper para pedir dos bebidas y tomar asiento.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Al arcade, primer día, nueva ampliación, como piensas que será ahora"

"O, eso, claro, claro. Creo que ya le hacía falta esto" Contesta como saliendo de un trance.

"¿Por qué tan distraído soldado?" Pregunta Tamora con su particular tono de mando.

"Por nada, solo es…cansancio" dijo y tomo un largo trago de su bebida.

"A todo esto, ¿No han visto alguno de ustedes dos a Vanellope?"

"¿No lograste verla algunas de las veces que caíste del edificio?" Pregunta Félix

"Yo sí" Responde Tamora "Tomó un tiempo para salir de su juego, me dijo que no fue seleccionada como uno de los 9 avatares para el día de hoy. Pero que no vería la nueva parte de la estación sin ti Ralph" Dijo y lo señalo.

"Eso me recuerda que le prometiste que irías con ella a la nueva estación. Eso es un compromiso que cumplirás ¿No es así grandote?" Dijo Félix.

"Claro, claro, no lo he olvidado" dijo restándole importancia.

"Así es" agrega Tamora "Tendrás que escoltar a la princesa/presidenta para dar un elegante paseo para llevar la palabra de paz del reino de Sugar Rush, aunque si me preguntan yo prefiero la violencia".

Ralph apuro su bebida, se levanto de su asiento y dejo dos pequeñas monedas doradas sobre la barra. Después se despidió de Félix y la sargento para dirigirse a la estación central de juegos; no sin antes avisarle a Félix que llegaría mas tarde a su juego.

Salió de la taberna y rápidamente ya se encontraba en La estación central de juegos; ahora conocida por algunos de los habitantes como la vieja estación. Esta bullía en el número de personajes que ahí rondaban, al parecer muy pocos habían regresado a sus juegos.

Ralph se detuvo y tomo su tiempo, volteo la mirada hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, esperando reconocer algún rostro o mirar nuevos. Logro mirar a una Princesa de vestido rosa; la cual se distinguía por su cabello rubio. Un personaje rosa de aspecto de un pequeño globo con pequeños zapatos rojos, sonrisa y gestos adorables. Personajes de juegos de pelea. Algunos de los zombies de los nuevos juegos los cuales lucían amenazantes. Así como compañeros y amigos villanos de Ralph de Bad-Anon como Bowser, Zangief, Kano…

Algunos captaron más la atención de Ralph, como el pequeño hombre que con bata de doctor, estetoscopio al cuello, guantes blancos y algunas píldoras en su bolsillo. Detrás de él lo seguían 3 pequeños bichos de menos de un metro de altura, cada uno de un color diferente: azul, rojo y amarillo.

Habiendo terminado Ralph enfiló hacia su destino, iba muy distraído por qué no sintió el choque en el hombro y se dio cuenta hasta que casi hace tropezar a otro personaje por accidente, se disculpó murmurando un "_Lo siento"_, No logro ver bien quién era, lo único que recordó fue su atuendo verde y que este le contesto "_No hay problema"._

Cuando llego a la entrada de Sugar Rush fue detenido, como era de costumbre, con la ligera excepción de que ahora si fue inspeccionado. Le habían mencionado que eran nuevas reglas de seguridad, debido a las nuevas conexiones y la conexión a internet. No querían que un virus atacara a algún juego. El viaje hacia Sugar Rush pasó casi de inmediato.

Cuando llego a la puerta del palacio lo recibió Agrio Bill, a Ralph le pareció que su expresión, siempre monótona, era lo que faltaba para nombrar este día como uno de los más aburridos. Ralph explico que venía a ver a Vanellope y este lo dejo pasar. Conocía el castillo muy bien, cuando llego a la puerta toco varias veces.

Del otro lado se escucho la voz de Vanellope.

"Adelante" Gritó ella.

"Hola" Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Hola Seso apestoso" le dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa y su semblante cambio para luego agregar "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, es solo este día y…"

"¿Quiere decir que no iras conmigo al recorrido?"

"No, no es eso, solo es, cansancio" contesta y sonríe.

Vanellope hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y de un momento a otro se tele transporto y termino sentada en el hombro derecho de Ralph.

"Vamos Seso apestoso, nos divertiremos. Tengo muchas ganas de ver esa nueva sección de zombies"

Ralph sabía que aunque hubiera sido un día muy tedioso, aunque hubiera caído incontables veces del techo de los Nicelanders, aterrizar en el fango en repetidas ocasiones, nada de eso se comparaba con estar con su pequeña amiga, algo le decía que sería un agradable recorrido.

"Está bien, vayamos. Yo quiero conocer la nueva estación."

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero tener el otro pronto. De nuevo una disculpa, la escuela estuvo de lo peor en sus últimas 2 semanas, pero gracias a dios todo ha terminado. Estén pendientes para lo que sigue. Gracias Lectores :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí la tercera parte, ya libre de las ataduras de la escuela. Espero seguir con un ritmo con esto antes de que se atraviese algo más, de nuevo solo quiero agradecer a los que hacen esto posible: la gente que lee y mi reciente gusto adquirido por escribir.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su creador.**

**XxXxXxX**

Al salir de Sugar Rush Vanellope no perdió el tiempo y se fue directamente con su andar al más puro estilo de falla/teletransportación a un nuevo recoveco que había aparecido hace algunos días en la vieja estación, Ralph detrás de ella. Este, como los otros túneles ya existentes en la estación tenía por encima del mismo el nombre a donde se dirigía _"Nueva Estación Central de Juegos"._

A simple vista era solo eso, un nuevo pasaje. En la entrada, un nuevo guardia; diferente de los que habitualmente habían detenido a Ralph después de salir de sus pláticas semanales con los demás villanos en el juego de Pac-Man. Este nuevo guardia no tenía nada en común con el ya conocido guardia de seguridad de las revisiones, este estaba programado para brindar lo mejor de él en cuanto a seguridad. El interrogatorio fue más intenso que solo preguntar de donde procedías, a donde te dirigías y si cargabas o no contigo alguna fruta o verdura, así como algo que declarar. Después del interrogatorio Ralph y Vanellope sentían tan invadida su privacidad que no sentían mucho apuro por volver a pasar por otra revisión, aunque era de esperarse que en el nuevo sitio fuera algo más o menos por el estilo. Recordaban que el guardia hacía mucho hincapié en la seguridad y como debía de ser preservada para que nada entrara o saliera del arcade y pudiera causar algún daño. También les otorgo algunos datos de cómo preservar la seguridad, y el pronto aviso de alguna actividad o conducta sospechosa que observaran. Todo esto dado por la existencia de la nueva conexión a internet en el arcade y lo por el incidente ya conocido.

Habiendo pasado la seguridad había que abordar el transporte con destino hacia la nueva estación. Pero, como se dieron cuenta al entrar al andén, este era muy diferente del resto en la estación. El ambiente distaba de los otros por mucho, empezando por el color perla de las paredes y la iluminación dada por unos candelabros de vidrio cortado que servían como el toque final. El lugar era por supuesto más amplio, el centro había sido utilizado para colocar mesas para los pasajeros que esperaran alguna salida o arribo de su transporte. Casi inmediatamente a la derecha del portal de la entrada se encontraba una ventanilla donde se vendían los boletos para el tren, así como otros negocios de _souvenirs_ y venta de alimentos. En el lado izquierdo se alzaba una pantalla grande en la cual se anunciaban la llegada y salida del único tren con destino a la nueva estación y de vuelta.

El asombro era de ambos respecto al lujo del apeadero. _"Si este es el andén para tomar el tren para llegar a la estación, ¿Cómo será la estación?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Vanellope mientras ambos seguían admirando el lugar._

"Prefiero esperar"-Le contestó Ralph.

Para suerte de ellos, el tren, a diferencia de los pequeños vehículos de los vehículos en los que viajaban normalmente, acababa de llegar y tomaría unos 10 minutos para salir, según indicaba la pantalla inteligente. Ralph se acercó a la ventanilla para preguntar acerca de los boletos. Resultaba que el tren poseía una sección de primera clase y esta costaba 100 monedas de oro por persona y 50 monedas para los niños. Recién nacidos, discapacitados y ancianos viajaban gratis.

XxXxXxXx

Ambos abordaron la sección económica.

Ya arriba, el viaje fue un poco más tardado de lo que esperaban, al parecer en cuestión de longitud de cables y transportes, las dos estaciones estaban más separadas que a solo unos pasos como en sus ubicaciones en el mundo real.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, el vagón en el que iban era cómodo, dos filas de asientos a cada lado para poder permitir más número de pasajeros por viaje; los cuales la mayoría iban ocupados y un ambiente silencioso. Unos pasos más adelante un pequeño letrero separaba esa sección de otra con las simples palabras _"Primera clase"._

El recorrido ya estaba molestando un poco a la pequeña Vanellope, aunque fuera arriba de un vehículo en movimiento _"Preferiría conducirlo" pensó ella y luego habló._

"Eres un tacaño, si hubieras pagado las 150 monedas, en este momento estaríamos en ese otro vagón"-Dijo Vanellope bromeando y señalando la entrada a la primera clase.

Ralph, que al parecer había descubierto que el mirar por una ventana en un vehículo en movimiento ayudaba a reflexionar, escucho a su pequeña amiga y se giro hacia ella.

"Oye, no me pagan por demoler y el único objeto de oro que tuve alguna vez lo termine arrojando y volver para salvarte. Además, tú eres la presidenta de Sugar Rush, ¿No tienes una bóveda llena de dinero de chocolate cubierto de oro o algo así?"

"No que yo haya visto, pero que buena idea, le diré a agrio Bill que busque eso o alguna cosa parecida en cuanto regrese"- contestó Vanellope mientras se frotaba la barbilla de modo pensativo.

"Deberías"-Convino Ralph.

"Lo hare"-Contesto Desafiante Vanellope.

"Pues hazlo"-Contesto Ralph y se volvió a la ventana.

Después de unos minutos Vanellope fue la que cedió.

"Por eso me caes bien chaval"-Ofreciéndole su puño para chocarlo con el de él. A lo cual Ralph contesto el gesto.

"¿Me pregunto qué habrá del otro lado?"-Miro interesada hacia la puerta.

"No lo sé, la primera clase tal vez"-Contesto Ralph con una risa.

"Muy gracioso chico medalla. Creo que investigare"-Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta que separaba ambas secciones.

"! Vanellope vuelve acá ¡"-Grito Ralph.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, como detener la curiosidad de una niña de su edad. Vanellope cruzó el umbral y entro al a siguiente sección. En esta los asientos eran solo de una fila de cada lado, estilo _reposet_ para más comodidad. Esta tenía un aire familiar de lujo parecido en el que habían estado hace algunos minutos, algunas mujeres hologramas se encargaban de servir bebidas y aperitivos a los pasajeros. Vanellope quedo anonada de nuevo que no se dio cuenta del pequeño hombre de overol azul que paso y casi choco con ella.

Detrás se escuchaban los gritos de Ralph acercándose. A su lado se proyecto un avatar como el de las mujeres que atendían el lugar.

"¿Puedo Ayudarla en algo pequeña?"-Pregunto amablemente la señorita.

"¿Cómo?, a si claro, claro. No se preocupe, solo estaba inspeccionando el área"-Contesto Vanellope mientras su mirada iba de un lado a otro.

"Su pase por favor"-Dijo y extendió la mano el holograma.

"He, este, yo…"-Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

En ese momento llega Ralph y toma a su compañera de la mano.

"No se preocupe por ella señora, es una niña perdida, yo la devolveré con su madre"- Se disculpo Ralph.

"¿Qué?"-pregunto sorprendida mientras miraba a Ralph con ojos de sorpresa por lo que había dicho.

Para suerte de ambos, en ese momento una voz armoniosa broto por el sonido instalado en los vagones anunciando la llegada del tren a su destino.

XxXxXxXxXx

Al salir del tren Vanellope seguía enfadada con Ralph por el no haberle permitido adentrarse más en la primera clase.

"Niña, lo siento. Teníamos que hacer algo si no, no nos hubieran dejado abordar de nuevo. No teníamos un boleto".

"Igual no me hubieran descubierto"-Dijo restándole importancia a lo que había dicho su amigo con un gesto de manos.

El nuevo lugar bullía de nuevos personajes, a Ralph le pareció ver a algunos conocidos ahí o tal vez no. Continuaba el tinte elegante en todas partes así como los establecimientos de comida y los lugares de descanso. Pasando eso, más adelante terminaba un poco el ajetreo, ahí era donde se encontraban los túneles a cada uno de los nuevos juegos. Y como de costumbre, no falto el interrogatorio de llegada.

"Bueno"-Dijo Vanellope frotando sus manos de emoción- "Ya después de haberle contado casi toda mi vida al guardia en el interrogatorio, ¿A dónde vamos primero?"-Pregunto Vanellope emocionada.

"Wow, no lo sé, pero algo me dice que por hoy no terminaremos un recorrido entero. Sera mejor que entremos a algún juego abierto al público ¿Qué te parece?"- Pregunto Ralph.

"Eso mi compadre, me parece una buena idea. Es más, terminando el recorrido corre por mi cuenta una cerveza de raíz en la taberna de Tapper"

"Tenemos un trato presidenta Von Schweetz"-Contesto Ralph.

"Tu guías y yo te sigo"- Contesta Vanellope guiñándole un ojo.

"Espera un momento"-Ralph detuvo a Vanellope del hombro.

"¿Qué pasa Ralph?"- Volviéndose hacia él.

"Querías que pagara el boleto de ambos y ahora ¿Tu invitas una cerveza de Raíz en Tapper?"-Una mirada seria cubría la cara de Ralph.

"Ralph, Ralph, Ralph"-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Se llama cortesía, se nota que no has salido nunca con una mujer ¿Verdad?"-Lo miró levantando una ceja.

"Claro que si, cuando tu juego no estaba en el arcade era la sensación entre las damas que se reunían en la taberna de Tapper. Y ahora vámonos que se hace tarde"-Le contestó sonrojándose y se alejó rápidamente.

Vanellope se quedo atrás un momento con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Después dijo para sí misma: "Como digas". Se adelanto y termino emparejándose al lado de Ralph; este seguía un poco sonrojado.

Como alguien que visita un nuevo lugar, para ellos cada paso era algo nuevo, ambos se sentían como turistas; habidos de querer conocer todo lo que pudieran mientras durara el recorrido hasta que llegaron a la sección de los juegos. Como en casa, el nombre del juego aparecía por encima de la entrada, con la pequeña diferencia de que algunos anunciaban, con otro pequeño cartel iluminado, que contaban con conexión a internet. Entre los títulos nuevos figuraban: King of fighters XIII, Marvel Vs Capcom 4, Dance central 3, Call of duty black ops 2, Gear of war 3 entre muchos otros más, incluyendo algunos clásicos los cuales fueron relanzados para consolas mas nuevas o con alguna actualización. Eso le hizo pensar a Ralph que su juego algún día debería de tener alguna secuela o alguna actualización de ese estilo.

Dentro del torbellino de nuevos mundos a Vanellope le llamo la atención uno que se encontraba en una de las secciones más alejadas, su nombre: House of The dead 3.

"¿Qué te parece ese para comenzar?"-Pregunto Vanellope mientras apuntaba a la entrada del juego.

"¿House Of The Dead?"-Ralph se quedo pensando un poco y luego añadió- "Esta bien, pero me debes una cerveza de Raíz Muy fría".

Al acercarse a la puerta se llevo a cabo el mismo ritual de "_Seguridad"_. A diferencia que este les explico cuales juegos estarían abiertos, en que momentos y en qué días, claro está, después de haber cerrado el arcade para quien quisiera conocerlos. Así, Ralph y Vanellope siguieron su camino a conocer un juego nuevo.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

El escenario de este juego comenzaba en una especie de fábrica la cual se extendía muchos pisos arriba en un paramo desolado que parecía haber sido arrasado por quien sabe dios que tragedia. Más adelante se veían volando en círculos en al aire algunos cuervos, estos al parecer protegían un bulto del tamaño de un humano tendido en el suelo.

"Da un poco de miedo, ¿No es así?"-Pregunta Vanellope Emocionada.

"Esta es la última vez que te hago caso, el próximo juego al que entremos lo decido yo".

"O Vamos, no seas miedoso"-Se burla Vanellope-"Tómalo como una nueva aventura".

Unos pasos más adelante estaba una pequeña y abandonada garita de seguridad que permitía en los viejos tiempos el acceso a la fábrica. Ahora, en lo alto de esta, un cuervo observaba el andar de ambos cuidadosamente.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?"-Grita Vanellope poniendo sus manos cerca de su boca para hacer eco.

Pero solo silencio y uno que otro graznar de los cuervos.

"Yo creo que no hay nadie, deben de estar pasándola bien en algún lugar lujoso allá en la central o salieron a comer algo. Como sea, deberíamos irnos".-Dijo Ralph un poco nervioso.

"Vamos Ralph, no hicimos el viaje en vano, debe de haber algo que ver. De no haber nadie, no nos debieron de haber permitido la entrada. O no me digas que el gran "_Ralph el demoledor_" tiene miedo"-Dijo Vanellope en tono de burla esto último.

"No es eso, es solo que…"

"Si no conoces el lugar te puedes perder, ¿No es así Ralph?"-Interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos quedaron petrificados por la voz que había surgido, Ralph y Vanellope se miraron a la cara y ambos asintieron como leyendo sus mentes y sabiendo que seguía a continuación. Ralph empuño su mano izquierda, Vanellope se preparo en caso de tener que hacer fallar su cuerpo. Ralph con su otra mano contó con sus dedos: 1, 2, 3. Ambos se volvieron para observar a quien o que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Y así fue como casi cargaron en contra de quien estaba detrás. Recargado en un viejo poste había un hombre de pantalón y chaleco gris, camisa azul cielo y, acompañando a este atuendo, una corbata amarilla. Se detuvieron cerca de él. Al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de dañarlos o hacerles algo en ese momento.

"Permítanme presentarme, Soy el agente G".

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He aquí el cuarto capítulo. Sin mucho que decir más que todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a su creador. A todos los que pasan por aquí por lo menos a ver de qué trata esto, muchas gracias :D**

**XxXxXxXx**

"¿Agente G?"-Preguntan Ralph y Vanellope al unísono y confusión en sus voces.

"Así es"-Contesto tranquilamente.

Al parecer el agente G ni se había inmutado ni siquiera un poco en cuanto al hecho de haber estado a punto de ser derribado o simplemente no se imaginaba lo que le pudo haber pasado. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema de la primera impresión que causaron ese día.

"Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma, están muy pálidos"-Señalo a ambos.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a la cara y dejaron escapar una risa más producto de nervios que de alegría.

"Como les decía, soy el agente G y ¿Ustedes son?"-Les dice mientras les extendía la mano para saludar a Ralph.

Ralph salió de un estado de transe que le había provocado la descarga de adrenalina y entendió ahora bien lo que seguía.

"Oh, sí, yo soy Ralph el demoledor, vengo del juego repara Félix Junior"-Se presentó y estrecho la mano de G.

"Mucho gusto. Y la pequeña señorita aquí a tu lado ¿Es?"-Dijo esto último mirando hacia ella.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, presidenta del juego de Sugar Rush,"- Se presentó igual que su amigo.

"Por supuesto, como puede ser que no los reconocí, mil disculpas. Ustedes fueron los héroes que libraron al arcade de…"

"Si de él"-Interrumpió Ralph con voz sombría.

"No pensé que le molestara tanto, Señor Demoledor"-Se disculpó G.

"Llámeme Ralph solamente"-Dijo esto cambiando totalmente su semblante de nuevo.

Vanellope se sorprendió por el dato del que había hablado el agente G. Y como era de esperarse no quiso quedarse sin preguntar y averiguar donde había oído de esto.

"Oiga, ¿Cómo es que sabe que nosotros somos los que ayudamos al arcade?"-Pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, digamos que la taberna de Tapper es un lugar para ponerse al tanto"-Dijo esto y sonrió.

"Creo que deberíamos prestar más atención a lo que se habla en ese lugar, ¿No lo crees?"-Le dice Ralph a Vanellope.

"Concuerdo contigo en eso tacaño".

"¿Seguirás con lo del tacaño?, pensé que lo habíamos dejado atrás"

"¿Y por qué no lo haría?"-Contestó Vanellope en tono burlón.

"Sigue con eso y te quedaras sin acompañante en el recorrido"-La desafió Ralph.

"Ya estoy aquí, que mas podría perder, además no creo que el amable agente G se molestara en llevarme a dar el recorrido por su juego y de ahí salir a tomar algo"-Contraataco Vanellope y se dirigió al agente.

"Pues déjame decirte que…"

El agente G se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente y ambos voltearon hacia él.

"Por mí no habría ningún problema de escoltar a la señorita Von Schweetz, pero creo que ustedes dos vienen juntos. Llámenme entrometido, pero me gustaría que ambos me siguieran, ya que quisiera escuchar personalmente acerca de sus juegos y sus aventuras".

"Por supuesto que no hay ningún inconveniente, es más, ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos el recorrido de una vez Agente G?"-pregunta Vanellope y le ofrece su mano a lo que G responde tomándola con la suya.

"Si me hacen el favor de seguirme"-comienza a caminar y le hace una señal a Ralph para que los siguiera.

"Esa niña, cuando se lo propone puede ser un dolor de cabeza".-Dijo Ralph para sus adentros y sintió en su cara como hervía la sangre.

Casi después del pequeño puesto de seguridad, fueron detenidos por un guardia muerto viviente de aproximadamente 5 metros de altura, el cual emergió del suelo para sorpresa de nuestros dos amigos. El agente G le explico al muerto vivo que todo estaba bien.

XxXxXxXxXx

La primera parte del recorrido paso rápido, consistió en la entrada del juego que tienen que recorrer las personas cuando inicia este. El agente G les explico que el contendiente podía controlarlo a él o a su compañera o por qué no, jugar una partida de dos jugadores. El primer escenario consistía en recorrer el viejo estacionamiento que bordeaba el edificio y tratar de escapar de las abominaciones de las cuales estaba infestado. Como punto adicional les explico que para concluir cada nivel, el jugador tenía que pasar al final del nivel por un jefe el cual era obviamente más difícil de derrotar que los demás monstruos.

Este escenario había empezado desde la entrada y había continuado doblando a la derecha de la entrada de la fábrica; G les había dicho que esa era uno de los dos caminos que podía seguir el jugador cuando llegaba a esa división del camino, de ahí continuaron a un estacionamiento bajo tierra en el cual, a unos pasos más adentro se encontraba un elevador que los llevaría a otro nivel más alto de la planta.

XxXxXxXxXx

En el elevador G les seguía explicando que era lo que había pasado y porque su juego solo se basaba en una torre la cual servía como una fábrica de producción masiva de muertos vivientes.

"Y todo eso se salió de control después del incidente que investigamos mi compañero y yo, ya hace algunos años."-Termino de decir.

"¿Así es que un mundo termino devastado por una horda hambrienta y salvaje?, mmmm, ¿Dónde he oído eso?…"-Dijo sarcásticamente Ralph.

"Oye G…"-Empezó a decir Vanellope.

"Niña"-Dijo interrumpiéndola Ralph-"Es, El agente G. Discúlpela"

"No se preocupe, si quieren pueden hablarme de tu"-Dijo él.

"Lo ves Ralph, no hay problema con G"-dijo mientras lo señalaba. "Vengan esos cinco".-Y le extiende la mano para chocarla con la del agente G.

"¿Qué quería preguntar Presidenta Vanellope?"

"Si es un juego de muertos vivos no sería, no lo sé, probable ¿Ver uno?"

"Por supuesto, el primer lugar al que nos dirigimos es el pabellón del genoma, oficinas y algunos laboratorios. Por ellos no se preocupen, no atacan estando en descanso. De hecho, la mayoría son muy amigables"-aseguro él.

XxXxXxXx

El ascensor se detuvo súbitamente y los tres bajaron. Vanellope por delante y Ralph junto con el agente G detrás de ella. Vanellope parecía una pequeña niña en una dulcería. Casi por todo lo que pasaban era un momento que tomaban para conversar acerca de ello y para ella era sentarse enfrente y analizarlo. Comenzando con los grandes tubos de cristal en el que se mantenían en animación suspendida a los muertos, siguiendo por los estanques de agua debajo de las rejillas para caminar de las cuales aparecían de vez en cuando algunos humanoides cubiertos de alga que se arrastraban por el suelo y emitían gruñidos guturales.

Vanellope se acerco a uno de ellos y Ralph sintió un poco de preocupación. No sabía cómo podía responder la criatura, todo esto a pesar de lo que les había dicho G. Vanellope extendió su mano para saludar a la criatura, esta se le quedo viendo un momento con la cabeza inclinada a su lado izquierdo.

"Hola, presidenta Von Schweetz, del reino de Sugar Rush"-Dijo ofreciendo su mano y una sonrisa.

El muerto vivo analizo por un tiempo a la niña, su mirada iba de sus ojos a la mano que le había ofrecido ella, arriba-abajo, abajo-arriba; ella seguía manteniendo su sonrisa. La criatura abrió su boca y asomaron sus colmillos, en ese momento Ralph estuvo listo para saltar si fuera necesario. Pero no lo fue. La criatura Emitió un gruñido, pero este parecía ser de felicidad, acto seguido levanto su mano imitando a la persona que tenía enfrente, Vanellope la tomo y la sacudió.

"Mucho gusto"-Dijo Ella.

El muerto viviente volvió a gruñir, pero ahora le pareció a Ralph que había sonreído, este regreso a la laguna fangosa de la que había salido. La presidenta Von Schweetz se volvió y miro a Ralph, ahora más relajado. Este solo pudo preguntar algo.

"¿Qué se siente?"-dijo esto con una cara de sorpresa y una mueca.

"Digamos que es como saludar a alguien que tiene las manos cubiertas de fango, nada especial".

El recorrido había terminado en ese piso. El ascensor siguió ascendiendo algunos pisos hasta que llegaron a la nueva área. Esta parecía una selva dentro de un laboratorio, ramas vivas y tentáculos con 3 garras al final de estos saliendo de las ventilas de aire daban el toque que necesitaba este nivel. Aquí en este lugar G les mostro al jefe correspondiente de este piso, una planta de más de 10 metros de altura la cual parecía ser el centro de las ramas vivas que aparecían por las ventilas.

Casi antes de llagar al último sitio el agente G les dirigió unas palabras a ambos.

"Bueno, creo que ya casi terminamos, unos pasos más adelante se encuentra el creador de todo esto."

"¿Te refieres al creador de todo este desastre?"-Pregunto Ralph haciendo un ademan de abarcar todo con sus manos.

"Así es. Creo que les mencione en un principio que yo no estoy solo en esto. Todo este tema del apocalipsis y la tierra devastada comenzó en un remoto lugar, dentro de una mansión, en un laboratorio subterráneo".

"¿Y quiénes son los demás y cómo es que están en todo esto?"-Pregunta Vanellope.

"Soy miembro de una agencia la cual fue mandada a investigar el incidente con mi compañero de equipo. Bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo el problema de los zombies se salió de control en el momento que se cruzaron los límites entre el tratar de ayudar a alguien, y tener el poder para alterar al cuerpo humano".

"¿Qué fue lo que paso agente?"-Pregunto Ralph.

"El hijo del Doctor Curien."

"¿Eso paso?"-Volvió a preguntar

"En ese entonces el hijo del doctor sufría de una enfermedad desconocida, y por lo tanto, incurable. El doctor Curien comenzó a experimentar con genes y ese tipo de cosas, todo esto para encontrar la solución de lo que aquejaba a su hijo pero…"

"Termino abrumado por el poder"-Termino Vanellope.

"Así es. Después todos sus inventos para crear a los zombies cayeron en manos equivocadas, las cuales, se encargaron de reproducir todo en masa y darnos más problemas. Llegando al punto de existir ataques en nuestros propios cuarteles de la agencia y acabar con la sociedad como la conocemos."

"Vaya…"-dijo Ralph.

"Pero para eso estamos"-Se señalo a sí mismo el agente G-"Para detenerlos".

"¿Estamos?, quisiera conocer a los demás"-Dijo Vanellope.

"Claro, aun no conocen a mis compañeros pero ya lo harán, todo a su tiempo".

"¿Y en qué consiste esta última parte del recorrido?"-Pregunta Ralph.

"Cuando crucemos por esa puerta lo sabrán. Síganme"-Dijo el agente G señalando una gran puerta al final del pasillo.

**Bueno, aquí termina el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esto. De nuevo, nada de lo escrito aquí me pertenece en cuanto a personajes y lugares se refiere, todo es propiedad de sus creadores. Muchas gracias :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

La gran puerta que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos se abrió de par en par, esto dejo a la vista lo que había dentro, un gran cuarto lleno de computadoras que parecían sofisticadas, o al menos difíciles de usar para quien no las hubiera visto jamás en su vida y cableado hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. En el centro de la misma habitación se hallaba una artefacto circular del cual emanaba una luz blanquecina, en la cual, de alguna manera se mantenía suspendido en el aire un ser enteramente de color plateado y de apariencia humanoide.

"Ahí está"-Señalo el agente G.

"Y el es…"-Comenzó Ralph.

"El doctor Curien"-Completo el agente G.

La luz que proveía De la máquina que mantenía suspendido en el aire al doctor aumento de intensidad, la cual, rápidamente termino llenando la habitación y cegando a los 3 ahí presentes momentáneamente. Pasados unos minutos, fue bajando su intensidad gradualmente y hasta desaparecer completamente. A unos pasos de ellos estaba al descubierto el creador de la pesadilla zombie que reinaba en ese juego.

"Que tal, permítanme presentarme, soy el Doctor Curien"-Se presento.

"Wow, que entrada"-Agrego Vanellope.

"Gracias"-A lo que acompaño con una reverencia.

A diferencia de todo el espectáculo que hizo al entrar, a Ralph le pareció que él era como todos los demás villanos que acudían a las pláticas semanales y que recitaban el manifiesto del malvado al final de cada reunión. Un ser agradable más que quedo programado para llevar a cabo el papel de malo en un videojuego mas. En cierto modo pensó que se entenderían muy bien.

"Mucho gusto"-Dijo Ralph ofreciéndole su mano para saludarlo-"El agente G ya nos ha hablado acerca de usted en el recorrido. Yo soy Ralph el demoledor, del juego repara Félix Junior.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, presidenta de Sugar Rush, mucho gusto"-Saludo y se presento ella también.

"Así es que ya les habían hablado de mi, vaya quería sorprenderlos. Siento decirlo pero, este es el último rincón del juego. Aquí es donde se lleva a cabo la batalla final".

"El recorrido estuvo bien."-Aseguro Ralph.

"Si, no me arrepiento de haber entrado a este juego primero"-Asevero Vanellope.

"Me alegra que les haya gustado. Pude haber ido personalmente a guiarlos en el recorrido, pero tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos aquí arriba y el agente se encargo de ello".

"Ralph, que te parece si invitamos a nuestros nuevos amigos a tomar algo a la taberna de Tapper, todavía te debo un trago. Sirve que les contamos nuestras historias y algunas del arcade".

"Claro, claro. No lo he olvidado. Todavía queda tiempo y me parece una buena idea, ¿Qué tal si nos acompaña Doctor Curien?"-Se dirigió Ralph al doctor.

"Por qué no, ustedes son los primeros que vienen y casi no he tenido oportunidad de salir desde que inicio el juego. Mi hijo y sus amigos se dan el lujo de hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?"-Dijo esto último en tono de burla.

"Siento que el recorrido fue un poco corto"-Dijo el agente G.

"Naahh, no te preocupes"-resto importancia el doctor-"Tendremos mucho tiempo en la taberna del tal Tapper".

"Si, en ese lugar la pasaremos bien, ya lo verá"-Dijo Ralph.

"Esta dicho, entonces vayamos a la vieja estación"-Anunció el Agente G.

"! Si, Cerveza de Raíz ¡"-Grito emocionada Vanellope.

"Veremos que tiene para ver la vieja estación"-Dijo el Doctor mientras se retiraban de la habitación.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ahí venían los 4. Habían estado en la fábrica por un buen tiempo. Pero ya estaban ahí y pronto estarían fuera del juego. Cuando pasaron por la garita de seguridad el cuervo de nuevo le dirigió una mirada tal y como lo había hecho hace ya unas horas.

También estaba seguro que los había oído hablar acerca de ir a tomar algo a la taberna de Tapper. El que le había parecido más emocionado del grupo era el tipo de acero o de lo que sea que estuviera hecho; este no paraba de contar sus aventuras y de preguntarles a los dos visitantes acerca de sus vidas en el arcade o qué lugar era el mejor para visitar.

Teniendo la oportunidad para actuar este no perdió tiempo y alzo vuelo directo hacia un pequeño recoveco en el edificio que ya había estudiado con anterioridad. Este era una ventila de aire en desuso la cual terminaba en uno de los pasillos en los pisos altos. _"Pero conociendo el sistema de ventilación este te puede llevar hasta los laboratorios encargados de la creación de esas abominaciones_"_-Pensó el cuervo. _

Cuando ya estuvo dentro aterrizo en uno de los pasillos y se cercioro de que en verdad no hubiera nadie que le molestara. Una vez terminada la revisión esto se acerco a su destino, una puerta cercana en la cual rezaba en una señal "_Riesgo biológico infeccioso_", en otra por encima de esta decía _"Laboratorio de investigación del genoma"._

Una nube de denso humo negro comenzó a subir desde el suelo, este procedía de las mismas plumas del cuervo. Cuando alcanzo una altura considerable este dejo de producirse, se disipo y lo que ahora estaba parado ahí no era el cuervo, si no una figura con un habito de color negro que lo cubría enteramente.

La figura conocía ya muy bien todo el lugar. Pero una sola cosa en la habitación era lo que necesitaba. Cuando llego se acerco cautelosamente y se detuvo enfrente de ella, acto seguido rebusco dentro de uno de sus bolsillos por debajo del habito. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro cuando toco lo que buscaba.

Saco de su bolsillo y extendió su mano derecha, sobre su palma yacían 3 viales, cada uno etiquetado con un nombre: _Nuclear Rat, I Love You y Poison Ivy_. Cerró su mano y sonrió.

Creía haber visto el proceso algunas veces como para conocerlo, insertar el ADN de la bestia que se quería crear y darle vida presionando un botón, se oía fácil. Pero no, estas no eran bestias que reptaban por el suelo escupiendo residuos o mordiendo a la gente para hacerla caer y devorarlas en un festín. Estos eran seres más… avanzados.

La máquina, aunque sencilla, era muy poderosa. Era una de muchas de las que existían en la fábrica. Una computadora del tamaño de casi un cuarto, una pequeña sección donde podías colocar los viales o la sustancia que querías combinar con la _Criatura_ a crear y listo, así de simple. Dale mezclar y tendrás el platillo de la destrucción en un momento listo para servir. Pero como dicen, _La venganza es un platillo que se sirve frío._

La figura se acerco a la máquina y cuidadosamente coloco los viales, tal y como lo había visto hacer muchas veces al Dr. Curien cuando tenía que reemplazar a algunos zombies con otros nuevos, una vez que todo estaba asegurado, camino unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de los controles de la máquina.

"_Aquí es donde entra la magia"-dijo, de nuevo con la sonrisa de hace un momento. _La figura extendió sus manos hacia el frente no sin antes encender el gran armatoste, de la punta de sus dedos comenzó a brotar un humo idéntico al que había salido del cuervo hace solo unos minutos. Este humo penetro por las rendijas más pequeñas de la máquina haciéndola fallar y hacer volar chispas de la misma. Todo termino con un súbito recalentamiento y la explosión de algunos cables; estos quedaron como serpientes reptando por el suelo y escupiendo chispas.

El cuarto se había quedado en total oscuridad, hasta que un minuto después volvía a estar iluminado por las luces de emergencia, la figura aprovecho para colocarse solo donde pudiera ser vista su silueta, no más. En cuanto a la máquina, esta había hecho aparecer 3 nuevas figuras dentro de las cámaras de vidrio de contención para zombies. Las puertas de estas se abrieron y dejaron salir a sus ocupantes.

"¿Dónde estamos?"- Pregunto uno de ellos.

"Lo último que recuerdo es el estar en muchas partes del mundo e infectar muchos ordenadores"-Dijo el otro.

Uno de los 3 de los ocupantes era una mujer, la cual se limito a observar a sus alrededores hasta dar con la presencia de la figura.

"Bienvenidos"-Anunció con un tono fuerte y claro la figura oscura.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?"-Volvió a preguntar en voz alta el recién llegado.

"¿Quién eres tú?"-se dirigió tranquilamente la mujer a la figura oscura.

"Si tú fuiste el que nos trajo aquí y no nos quieres decir donde estamos, al menos tenemos el derecho de saber quién demonios eres"-Volvió a atacar quien resultaba ser Nuclear Rat.

"Cálmate _Nuclear Rat_, estoy segura que este sujeto no representa una amenaza para nosotros".

"No lo sé Poison Ivy, no confió en él".

"La señorita tiene razón Rat, no pienso hacerles daño. Y, respecto a sus preguntas, bueno, esto es el arcade del Señor Litwack, estamos dentro de uno de los juegos. House Of The Dead 3 para ser más exacto. En cuanto a quien soy, bueno, he sido llamado de varias maneras, pero mi yo original ya no importa"-Dijo esto último en tono sombrío.

"Entonces como te llamamos"-pregunto el tercer personaje, que resultaba ser I Love You.

"Llámenme, _Tak"-_Dijo tranquilamente.

"Eso ni siquiera es un nombre"-Se mofó Nuclear Rat.

"Mucho menos el tuyo querido amigo. No me gustaría andar por ahí llamándome _rata nuclear_"-Contraataco Tak.

"Señores, señores por favor, ¿podrían calmarse?"-se interpuso Poison Ivy entre ellos ya que ambos se estaban acercando encararse.

"Claro, claro"-Se tranquilizo Tak.

"Entonces, estamos en un lugar lleno de video juegos y no en un servidor de algún compañía o ¿Algo así?"-Ahora fue I Love You el que hablo.

"Mis planes son escalonados mi estimado, empezaremos desde lo más básico. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"-Dijo y extendió sus manos como un maestro frente una clase que quiere que sus alumnos expongan sus dudas.

"Si. Déjame ver bien esto. Número uno: ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí y cuál es tu plan?, numero dos: ¿Dónde conseguiste nuestro código? Y por último pero no menos importante ¿Qué demonios son estas ropas que nos cubren?"-Pregunto Poison Ivy contando cada una de las preguntas con sus dedos de la mano.

Tak solo rió por debajo, todavía en su lugar alejado de la luz.

"Los traje aquí por ser lo mejor en lo que hacen. Seré honesto con ustedes, ocupo su ayuda. Segundo, eso no les incumbe. Y por último y no menos importante, su cuerpo, al igual que el mío no está completo. Somos solo un amasijo de códigos con una forma vaga de lo que éramos en nuestros mejores tiempos".

Hubo un silencio mientras el grupo de los 3 se inspeccionaban cada uno personalmente y veían a lo que se refería Tak, habían sido traídos de nuevo al mundo, pero solo como una carcasa que contenía algo de cómo se habían visto en otros tiempos.

Tak volvió a reír al ver la escena para luego hablar.

"Es por eso que los necesito, necesito su código y ustedes el mío. Y claro está, tendrán su cuerpo de nuevo"-Se dirigió a los tres apuntándolos uno por uno.

Una estela de humo salió de su mano con la que los apuntaba, esto alerto al grupo, pero fue poco lo que pudieron hacer. Como paso antes, este se disipo después de unos momentos. Poison Ivy fue la primera que levanto la mirada y hablo.

"Ya veo"-Dijo asintiendo-"Insertaste tus memorias en nosotros y nos mostraste lo que quieres".

"Entonces, si nosotros te ayudamos, ¿Podemos quedarnos con parte de este lugar?"-Ahora fue Poison Rat el que hablo.

"Infectar y destruir"-Dijo mecánicamente I Love You.

Tak no podía dejar de sonreír, todo esto era perfecto y tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sentimiento de esperanza, una esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Al menos lo de formar un equipo estaba listo. Solo tuvo que dirigirse a sus nuevos seguidores.

"Claro que sí. Si me conceden sus códigos puedo renacer como un nuevo virus mucho más poderoso e igual ustedes. Todo comenzara aquí en el arcade. Uno nunca sabe, un día podremos salir de aquí y hacernos con el control de muchas cosas más. Podemos tomar el control de máquinas a través de la red, El cielo es el límite"-dijo esto último elevando las manos al cielo.

Poison Ivy volteo a ver a sus compañeros, ambos asintieron cuando su mirada se poso en ellos. Era un asentimiento muy seguro de sí mismos. Después de esto se volvió hacia Tak.

"Creo que hablo por mis compañeros cuando digo: _adelante con esto_".

"Me permito sugerirles que cambien su nombre, ya que ustedes y yo ya fuimos alguien en el pasado".

"Y como demonios piensas que nos llamaremos"-Dijo Nuclear Rat.

De nuevo la nube de humo volvió a elevarse pero ahora ninguno de los 3 del grupo pareció inmutarse. Solo se quedaron ahí parados sin decir nada hasta que se fue el humo. Tak comenzó a hablar como grabando una orden.

"Poison Ivy tú serás conocida de ahora en adelante como Atropos. Nuclear Rat tú serás Lachesis. Por último, tu, I Love You, serás conocido como Clotho"-Dijo esto mientras apuntaba a cada uno mientras le daba su nuevo nombre.

Los tres asintieron.

"Ahora vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer".

**XxXxXxX**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Había dejado descuidada un poco esta historia pero aquí esta. De verdad es difícil escribir, pero me gusta mucho y creo que seguiré con esto. Lo difícil es escribir y luego vienen ideas y me da por cambiar todo, luego algunos diálogos no cuadran, vuelvo a cambiar la historia, surgen nuevas ideas…  
**

**En fin cuento de nunca acabar, pero sé que tengo la idea clara de cómo comenzó esto y como acabara, por eso no me desvío mucho. Aparte que antes de escribir tengo que imaginar y a veces hasta actuar para ver cómo serán los diálogos. Pero bueno, aun así quedan errores como pueden ver.**

**Creo que ya me extendí, pero me siento muy orgullosa de mi trabajo y como siempre, agradeciendo a los que por lo menos se pasan por aquí haber que está escrito. Muchas gracias :D**


End file.
